ACEPTAS A:
by Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki
Summary: un solo capitulo, Sakura se compromete con Syaoran cuando descubre algo muy importante... ¿que hara?-- RENOVE LA HISTORIA ESTA COMO CAPITULO 2
1. Chapter 1

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan esta corrección la hago el 21 de enero de 2013.

Y si me volvió a marcar muchos errores.

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Hola a todos me han llegados algunos comentarios que corrija mis historias que no se entienden y demás quejas, yo ya había pensado en arreglar las historias, aunque la mayoría de los errores no son míos, sobre todo porque al momento de escribir en computadora la mala ortografía se marca con rojo, pero me extraña que todos aquellos que me reclaman eso no se hayan dado cuenta que al subir las historias al internet, sea páginas que sean se cambian letras, felicito a todos aquellos que tienen la capacidad de ver esos cambios y corrigen mentalmente las palabras, yo pensé en quitar las historias y subirlas de nuevo, pero no sé si al hacerlo se borre el historial, o sea cuando publique la historia por vez primera, y no hay que olvidar que gracias a ese historial pude demostrar que "EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA" y "LA UNIÓN DE PODERES" eran mías.

Así que voy a subir varias historias arregladas pero manteniendo lo mejor posible la historia original como si fueran capítulos 2.

Y gracias por leer mis historias.

30-01-09

ººººººººººº - ºººººººººººººººººº

Hola aquí con otra idea en medio de otras historias pero bueno se me ocurrió y me está dando vueltas en la cabeza, esta es una historia corta creo. Aunque con dos finales

De diferentes parejas… bueno una persona en común. Espero les guste.

ACEPTAS A:…

POR AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

Empezamos esta historia con nuestra pareja favorita bueno para muchos, pero empezamos en el momento en que Sakura es aceptada como la futura prometida del Joven Syaoran Li.

Sakura se había ganado un viaje para conocer la ciudad de Hong Kong, en la cual vivía el fantasma de una hechicera de las aguas la cual estaba llamando al mago Li Clow… aunque se sorprendió cuando en lugar de aparecer el mago Clow aparecieron dos jóvenes quienes poseían cartas Clow

En el transcurso de su viaje cuando estaba paseando por la calle de los pájaros Sakura siente una energía muy poderosa que la está llamando y va tras unas aves que la conducen a una fuente, pero al llegar a la fuente algo la hipnotizo y está a punto de pisar sobre la superficie del agua cuando Syaoran quien también sintió ese poder y llego al lugar se da cuenta de cómo esta Sakura y le grita, ella despierta pero se cae en la fuente mojándose.

Al regresan con su hermano Touya y amigos Sakura estornuda por tener la ropa mojada, y Syaoran para que no se enfermara la invita a su casa para que se cambie de ropa, pero se olvidó de una tradición china

"Si un hombre lleva a su casa a una mujer y la madre la invita a quedarse, quiere decir que la joven va a ser estudiada por la madre y si ve las cualidades suficientes para ser una buena esposa para su hijo al despedirse de ella la madre si le da un beso quiere decir que la acepta en la familia"

Cosa que a nuestro joven amigo no le cayó en gracia y casi le provoca un infarto al ver como su madre besaba a Sakura en la mejilla (película 1 de Sakura card captor)

Después con el pasar de los meses nuestro joven Syaoran Li poco a poco se fue dando cuenta que en realidad todo lo malo o lo negativo que había visto o quería ver en la joven Sakura Kinomoto en realidad se trasformaba a algo positivo, cada día quería llegar temprano a la escuela solo para verla llegar a ella, siempre llegaba temprano, solo en una ocasión llego medio tarde pues llego al mismo tiempo que el maestro, cosa que a él también le pasa una vez que llego tarde con Meiling.

Meiling era la prima que más quería, desde chicos estudiaban juntos, ella decía que eran prometidos pero en realidad eso a él no le interesaba eso de los novios, los prometidos y los matrimonios, eran cosas que a él no le importaban eso no era para él.

Él tenía que ser una persona fuerte, el amor y el enamorarse era de débiles y él estaba destinado para ser un hombre muy fuerte, así que no tenía tiempo para tonterías.

Al menos eso pensaba hasta que conoció a Yukito, nada más de verlo se llevó una gran impresión, no podía creerlo, se enamoró sin pensarlo de un ¿hombre?

¿Qué le pasaba? no podía ser… de un hombre… pero eran tantas las sensaciones que sentía que no le importaron, es más también en eso empezó a rivalizar con Sakura, le molestaba cada detalle que tenía Yukito para ella o que fuera a su casa o todo lo relacionado con Yuki y ella.

Lo que no se dio cuenta fue que sin quererlo se empezó a enamorar de ella, pues pensaba que le gustaba Yukito, hasta que Yue le dijo que lo que le gustaba de Yukito no era él sino el poder de la luna que estaba en él y Yukito le dio a entender que estaba enamorado de Sakura.

Él no lo podía creer, no de ella, pero al darse cuenta de cuanto se ayudaban y se complementaban y de que no la podía sacar de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que podían ser una pareja perfecta…

Bueno quizás no, pero como le gustaría que ella lo viera no como su rival, bueno en realidad ella nunca lo vio como un rival, sino como a un amigo pero como le gustaría que lo viera como ve a Yukito, quizás ella también estaba enamorada (bueno de Yukito pero estaba enamorada) pero quizás también le había pasado lo mismo que a él.

Sakura era dulce, tierna, buena, pensaba siempre en los demás y aun así era muy fuerte mucho más fuerte que él y eso que él prácticamente desde que nació lo empezaron a entrenar en la magia y Sakura solo al abrir el libro supo que tenía poderes mágicos, cuan diferentes eran sus vidas y que tanto en común tenían.

Cuando Syaoran se dio cuenta de eso desde luego como todo un caballero y por la promesa que hicieron le aviso a Meiling que por fin había encontrado a la persona con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida "claro que aún no se lo decía pero en la primera oportunidad se lo diría"

Y esta oportunidad se presentó después de la confrontación de Sakura y Eriol y la terminación de la transformación de las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, al término de todo, Syaoran le confeso sus sentimientos cosa que sorprendió muchísimo a Sakura, era algo que no esperaba y la verdad no sabía qué hacer.

Sakura si sabía que Syaoran era una persona muy especial para ella, la verdad no había pensado como sería su vida si él no estuviera a su lado, era una persona que siempre estaba ahí para ayudarla, nunca había pensado en él como en alguien especial, bueno si pero no de esa forma, si se sentía muy bien en su compañía, siempre estaba a su lado para ayudarla, sabía que él no la iba a dejar sola en caso de que ella se desmayara como paso en casi todas las ocasiones, ella sabía que él siempre la iba a regresar a su casa, pasara lo que pasara ella sabía que podía contar con él.

Pero que podía hacer Sakura, siempre pensó que estuvo enamorada de Yukito nunca pensó en alguien más, aunque le sorprendió de gran manera las demostraciones de amistad de Eriol hacia ella, como por ejemplo que le pidiera que se llamaran por sus nombres sin prácticamente conocerse, o el beso… ese beso que le dio en la mano, a decir verdad ese día si vio a Syaoran raro pero estaba tan confundida por el beso que le dio Eriol, que solo vio lo raro que se comportó Syaoran y lo rojo que se puso y se fue que no se dio cuenta que fue por ella hasta que Tomoyo se lo insinuó.

Estaba tan confundida que no sabía que hacer, al otro día al llegar a su salón se sentó en su lugar a pensar que no escucho cuando llego Tomoyo pero si sintió cuando llego Syaoran… como no sentirlo, su poder era inconfundible y lo reconocería en donde estuviera así ella estuviera vendada y en un cuarto oscuro teniendo que adivinar quienes se encontraban en ese lugar, su poder era inconfundible, tantas batallas juntos, era una persona muy especial para ella, en verdad era algo muy especial lo que sentía por él ¿pero qué era lo que sentía en verdad?

Sakura sabía que en cualquier problema que tuviera podía contar con su ayuda aunque no se la pidiera, sabía que él siempre estaba ahí para ayudarla como paso cuando lo de Yukito él la ayudo, ella se sentía tan triste, tan sola que sintió que necesitaba hablar con alguien, no supo porque… pero en lugar de pedirle a Tomoyo como su mejor amiga que la escuchara se lo pidió a Syaoran, si a él… a ese chico que le acababa de decir que estaba enamorada de ella y al sentir su abrazo reconfortándola se sintió tan bien que nunca imagino que era porque él sentía algo especial por ella, con mucho trabajo pudo contestar a su saludo pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos

- Les tengo que informar que Eriol Jiraguisawa parte mañana para Inglaterra… por eso el día de hoy ya no pudo venir –decía el profesor Terada

- ¿Vas a ir? –Syaoran

- ujum -Sakura como respuesta

- Yo te acompaño –Syaoran

Eso hizo olvidarse un poco de Syaoran, tenían que ir a visitar a Eriol para que les explicara por qué había hecho todo eso.

Pero después de la reunión el joven regreso a sus pensamientos bueno por así decirlo porque en realidad Sakura nunca se olvidó de Syaoran y el que estuviera a su lado no le ayudaba a tranquilizarse aunque como estaban platicando del encargo de Clow a Eriol pues bueno se olvidó por un momento de él, pero se sentía nerviosa de tenerlo a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura estaba más distraída, Eriol ya se habría ido y Syaoran seguía ahí en su salón atrás de su asiento en cierta forma los 4 habían formado un grupo de amigos muy fuerte, sabía o tenía idea que le gustaba a Eriol, por algunos de sus comentarios, por ejemplo cuando lo del oso que Sakura le iba a dar a Yukito que le dijo:

- "como me gustaría ser la persona para la que hiciste ese osos",

O lo del beso… en cierta forma también Eriol era un gran amigo, claro no le ayudaba en lo de la magia o no sabía que le ayudaba con lo de la magia como Syaoran ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de Syaoran se lo hubiera dicho Eriol? ¿Qué habría hecho ella? no… no los podía comparar, los dos eran muy diferentes.

Eriol era una persona muy segura, muy sabía bueno Syaoran también aunque pensándolo bien, sentía un gran cariño por Eriol, pero diferente a lo que sentía por Syaoran ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan complicada? ¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta de lo que Syaoran sentía por ella? ¿Por qué creía que estaba enamorado de Yukito? ¿A ver? se suponía que a Syaoran le gustaba también Yukito, mmm… no es verdad cuando fueron a esquiar le dijo que el oso no lo había hecho para él ¿lo habrá hecho para ella? ya no sabía que pensar.

Tomo sus cosas y salió de la escuela ya casi no había nadie, camino despacio y se sorprendió cuando vio a Syaoran en el puente esperándola ¿tendría que darle una respuesta? ¿Qué debía hacer?

Pero se sorprendió cuando solo le agradeció por haberla conocido y se fue sin darle la oportunidad de contestarle, él sabía que no tenía una respuesta por eso se fue y no le gustaría tener una respuesta negativa eso lo destrozaría era mil veces preferible pensar ¿sentirá algo por mí? Que escuchar de su boca

"NO TE QUIERO"

No podría escucharlo, no resistiría, así antes de que ella dijera algo él se fue.

Sakura paso esa noche tratando de explicarse sus sentimientos pero por más que lo intentaba nada quedaba en claro, tenía miedo de que no fuera algo real como le paso con Yukito y si se equivocaba y resultaba que no quería a Syaoran como él la quería a ella, sabía que Syaoran era una persona muy especial para ella y no lo quería ilusionarlo con un amor que ella no le tendría

Al otro día cuando Sakura se levantó su papá la vio extraña y le pregunto qué le pasaba, ella no sabía que contestar, pero dio gracias al teléfono que sonó que no tuvo que dar explicaciones a su papá… pero la noticia que le dieron la dejo sin habla… desconcertada

"Syaoran partiría en unas horas para Hong Kong y no lo volvería ver"

¿Qué podía hacer? se iría y ella se quedaría sola

Regreso a su recama muy triste, no sabía que hacer, Syaoran se iría y ella no le había contestado a su pregunta.

Una lágrima salió de un ojo y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando de esa lagrima apareció su símbolo mágico y una carta nueva apareció aclarando así todas sus dudas, se sentía feliz pero tenía que ir a verlo antes de que se fuera, que supiera lo que sentía por él.

Llego corriendo al aeropuerto casi no lo alcanza pero cuando se vieron los dos no supieron que hacer, pero en ese momento llego el señor Wein y le dio el oso, Syaoran se sorprendió se supone que lo había dejado en el departamento ¿Por qué lo traía él? cuando escucho

- ¿Me vas a regalar ese osito de felpa? –Sakura sonrojada

Él la vio y sonrió acercándose para darle el oso

(Bueno aquí en el anime sacan un montón de imágenes, pero hay un juego de video donde sacan lo que dicen y eso lo tengo en otra historia por si alguien lo quiere saber pueden leerla)

Pero en realidad llego sin tiempo y después de entregarle el oso Syaoran se tuvo que ir sin recibir una respuesta.

Aquí pasamos a la película 2 de Sakura que después de 3 meses Syaoran regresa y recibe la tan esperada respuesta de parte de Sakura donde le dice que es la persona más importante de su vida.

(Si quieren saber del resumen de esa película pues lean el primer capítulo del Secreto de Esperanza)

Claro está que Syaoran solo había ido a pasar esas vacaciones con ellas, pero tenía que regresar a su país, pero se regresó feliz de saber lo que Sakura sentía por él.

Pasaron algunos años y él hizo todo lo posible por regresar a su lado y lo logro, está feliz a su lado claro eran jóvenes y pues no se podían aun casar, pero eso no quitaba que Syaoran consintiera muchísimo a Sakura, le daba regalos por cualquier cosa, le daba flores y le gustaba mucho que practicaran magia juntos hacían una pareja perfecta

Sakura se sentía realmente feliz, estar cerca de la persona más amada para ella ero lo más maravilloso del mundo, él le regalaba muchas cosas, cosas chiquitas y grandes, tenía muchos detalles con ella y desde luego ella también le daba muchas cositas a él, generalmente galletas y dulces hechos por ella, que a él le encantaban, casi todo el día la pasaban juntos pues estudiaban en la misma escuela solo les faltaba dormirse juntos pero eso solo lo harían hasta que se casaran y de eso se encargaba Touya de vigilarlos muy bien, no quería sorpresas de parte de su hermana, claro que Syaoran como sabía que Sakura era el amor de su vida nunca le faltaría al respeto proponiéndole algo que solo es permitido en el matrimonio, la quería de verdad y esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, con solo saber que era su novia era más que suficiente para él.

Los dos se sentían realmente felices de estar juntos.

Aunque Sakura últimamente tenía un sueño que la intrigaba, bueno ese sueño lo tenía muy de vez en cuando, después de que se fueron Eriol y Syaoran aunque no lo relacionaba con ellos

Era uno de sus sueños favoritos pues en él se veía en un gran jardín y en él estaba cultivando flores muy bonitas, ella se veía cuidando de ese jardín y en él había dos flores que eran las que más le gustaban, una blanca y una dorada pero lo curioso era que la flor blanca florecía al anochecer con el resplandor de la luna y la flor dorada florecía con los primeros rayos de sol, pero por raro que le parecía nunca se acordaba del nombre de esas dos flores, eran dos flores realmente hermosas una blanca y una dorada, al principio trataba de acordarse de sus nombres pero luego se dio por vencida y ya solo disfrutaba de cuidar ese hermoso jardín

Ese sueño era uno de los que más le gustaba pues en él se relajaba y disfrutaba del jardín, a decir verdad por ese mismo sueño le gustaba ayudar a su papá con el cuidado del jardín de su casa, ese sueño lo tenía como cada 6 meses pero ahora lo tenía muy seguido casi una vez por semana y eso la intrigaba ¿significaría algo?

Y así llego el momento de formalizar su compromiso, ya los dos tenían 20 años y Syaoran tenía que casarse para cuando cumpliera los 21, así que la señora Li fue a hablar con el señor Kinomoto y le dijo que era el momento de realizar el compromiso formal de los jóvenes, pero como Syaoran era una de las personas más importantes dentro de la sociedad de Hong Kong este compromiso se tenía que realizar en ese lugar, además que ellos se tendrían que ir a vivir a Hong Kong por las responsabilidades del Joven Li.

El señor Kinomoto acepto y así Sakura se fue a vivir a casa de Syaoran donde tenía su propia recamara que compartía junto a Tomoyo su mejor amiga desde la infancia.

Desde luego que el evento formo un gran revuelo en todo Hong Kong ya que él joven Li heredero de la dinastía Li una de las mejores familias del país se comprometería en matrimonio con la joven que era la dueña de las cartas Clow, ahora cartas Sakura, si los que conocían a la familia sabían que eran de las familias con mayores poderes mágicos en el país y periódicos, revistas, televisión, radio todos hablaban del gran compromiso.

Y así llego el día, ella se veía realmente hermosa, lucía un vestido blanco debajo de las rodillas con estampados de flores de muchos colores, a ella le encanto el vestido porque de cierta forma le recordaba las flores del jardín que soñaba, él se veía realmente apuesto, llevaba un traje casual el cual le lucia muy bien, como la ceremonia fue de día y en el jardín de la mansión Li sus atuendos no tenían que ser tan formales.

Hacían una pareja hermosa, se veían realmente bien estando juntos nadie pensaba que hubiera un error en ese matrimonio… bueno nadie menos una persona.

Durante años había visto de lejos el amor que Sakura y Syaoran se tenían, en un principio él pensó que sería conveniente que Sakura lo tratara para con el pasar del tiempo se diera cuenta que en realidad no quería a Syaoran como lo había querido a él, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando los días fueron pasando y veía como ese amor crecía, se veían realmente bien estando juntos, esos días se convirtieron en meses y ahora ya eran años, llegó un momento en que se resignó, ella ya no se acordaba de él, ella ya no era para él, no en esta vida, de vez en cuando se escribían y él la iba a visitar, para solo darse cuenta que ese amor era realmente muy fuerte y él ya no tenía ninguna esperanza de estar con ella.

Ya no sabía que podía hacer en verdad ya estaba resignado a perderla pero haría su último intento en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, Syaoran era un gran amigo, no quería hacerle daño pero se trataba de la mujer que siempre ha amado, sabía que si Syaoran lo sabría él lo entendería, ella era el amor de su vida.

Y así llego con un presente para los novios que se estaban comprometiendo ese día.

Sakura lo saludo con una hermosa sonrisa Syaoran quien estaba al lado de Sakura también sonrío al verlo y vieron que traía unas hermosas flores, para ser exactos dos flores en una maceta muy hermosa.

- Gracias Eriol, son muy bonitas –Sakura con una hermosa sonrisa tomando el obsequio

Pero algo extraño pasó, al momento que tomo la maceta y se quedó vio las dos flores una blanca y una dorada se dio cuenta que eran las flores con las que siempre soñaba.

- YUE Y KERBEROS –solo dijo Sakura desmayándose

- ¿Qué pasa? –fue el grito de Syaoran alcanzando a sostener a Sakura antes de caer al piso

- No sé -contesto Eriol quien alcanzo a agarrar la maceta antes de que esta cayera al piso y se rompiera pero sin pensarlo sonrió, al fin Sakura había recordado

Desde luego que el desmayo de la chica causo un gran revuelo ¿qué le había pasado?, algunos incluso pensaban

- ¿estaría embarazada?

Pero el más preocupado de todos era Syaoran que desde luego sabía que para estar embarazada necesariamente tenían que haber hecho eso que aún no habían hecho.

Y en verdad le preocupaba pues desde que cambiaron las cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura ella nunca se había vuelto a desmayar era una mujer muy sana, si se enfermaba de gripe y tos como cualquiera pero nada grave.

La llevaron a su habitación donde rápidamente la examino un doctor que también sabía de magia, cuando salió desde luego que muchos estaban al pendiente de lo que dijera, sobre todo Touya que si había embarazado a su monstruo lo mataba.

- No está embarazada –dijo el doctor viendo la cara de curiosidad de todos

- Eso ya lo sé ¿Qué tiene? ¿por qué se desmayó? –Syaoran furioso

- Está en trance… como si estuviera bajo un hechizo –Dijo el doctor

- Eriol ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste a Sakura? –acuso Syaoran a Eriol

- Yo no hice nada… solo le entregue las flores… tu viste que solo se las entregue… ¿sentiste algún hechizo o algo? ¿No verdad? Yo no hice nada -Eriol defendiéndose

- Pero dijo Yue, Kerberos ¿Por qué los tenía que mencionar al tomar las flores? –Syaoran

- Porque así se llaman estas flores, en ellas me inspire para nombrar a los guardianes -Eriol

- No… algo hiciste… por eso se desmayó –Syaoran agarrando por el cuello a Eriol

- Calma hijo ¿por qué no pasas a verla? y tratas de ver si le hizo algún hechizo –Señora Li

- Si hazlo y no encontraras ningún hechizo mío y me retiro porque veo que no soy bien venido –Eriol enojado

- No joven… no se vaya, mi hijo solo está preocupado por su prometida -Sra. Li

- Discúlpame Eriol… estoy muy nervioso… siento que va a pasar algo -Syaoran

- En ese caso solo voy a estar en los jardines por si me necesitan -Y dicho esto salió de la casa para sentarse en un rincón lejano del jardín, se sentó en posición de loto para entrar en trance.

Syaoran solo vio como Eriol se alejaba y entra en la habitación de Sakura para tratar de saber quien la tiene hechizada, pero para su sorpresa solo siente la misma magia de Sakura, no sabe qué hacer, a partir de ese momento no se despega del lado de Sakura no sabía cómo despertarla pero nada lo va alejar de su lado.

Mientras Sakura apareció en el hermoso jardín ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí?, si no mal recordaba estaba junto con Syaoran en la fiesta de su compromiso, compromiso que había esperado por años ¿Cómo fue que llego a ese lugar? ¿no se supone que solo era un sueño?

De repente vio que llego Eriol al jardín

- Hola Sakura ¿cómo has estado? -Eriol

- ¿Eriol? ¿qué haces aquí? -Sakura

- Vine a visitarte y a platicar con tigo -Eriol

- Y Syaoran ¿dónde está Syaoran? -Sakura

- Esta bien aunque preocupado -Eriol

- ¿Qué me paso? ¿porque estoy en este jardín que tanto sueño? ¿Y por qué estas tu aquí? y ¿dónde está Syaoran? -Sakura

- Sakura… mi hermosa Sakura -Eriol acercándose a Sakura y tomando su mano para volverla a besar

Pero Sakura la alejo rápidamente

- No me toques… estoy comprometida en matrimonio con Syaoran el hombre al que más amo en este mundo… no me vuelvas a tocar –Sakura nerviosa pues pensaba que Eriol tenía algo que ver con que ella estuviera en ese lugar

A Eriol se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué pasa? Eriol… perdón no quise lastimarte –Sakura acercándose a él

- hace muchos años vivía un joven mago muy poderoso… no en realidad no era tan poderoso, en su vida se puede decir que era un joven común y corriente, hasta que descubrió que tenía poderes mágicos… como muchos de su familia, aunque para su época tenían que tener muchísimo cuidado de que otros descubrieran sus poderes por que los podrían hasta quemar en una hoguera por temor a que les hicieran daño a las personas comunes y corrientes, aun así, existían sectas en las cuales se podían reunir y ejercer su magia… así en una de esas reuniones el joven conoció a una bella chica… esta joven se llamaba Sakura –Eriol

- ¿Cómo yo? -Sakura

- Si… para los occidentales es un nombre raro… pues viene a ser un nombre asiático, es el nombre de un árbol que da una flor muy especial… una flor cuyos pétalos son en forma de corazón, la flor es de tonos rosados, fuertes, claros, casi flancos, hay de muchas tonalidades, pero todos en rosas, las flores pueden tener 4, 5, o más pétalos –Eriol

- Si -Sakura

- Pero este árbol a pesar que en la actualidad ya hay en muchas partes también de Europa, en aquella época casi no se conocía ese árbol por lo menos en Inglaterra –Eriol

- ¿No? –Sakura

- ¿Sabías que en el continente americano este árbol no se da? –Eriol

- ¿No se da? ¿por qué? -Sakura

- No sé… se ha intentado desde luego cultivarlo pero simplemente no crecen –Eriol

- ¿qué curioso? -Sakura

- Si… bueno como te iba diciendo cuando cambia el clima de frio a templado estos árboles florecen pero lo curioso es que solo se mantienen los árboles floreados por un periodo de 3, 4 o 5 días, después de esto las flores se caen –Eriol

- Eso es algo que siempre he sabido… en Japón hacemos días de campo para ver este espectáculo tan bonito porque efectivamente son muy pocos los días que se mantienen floreados los árboles –Sakura

-Como te decía… este joven conoció a una chica que llego de visita a su país… también conocía de magia y prácticamente fue amor a primera vista –Eriol

- Que romántico –Sakura sonriendo

- Fue tan grande el amor que sintieron que prácticamente se casaron al otro día que se conocieron -Eriol

- ¿Tan fuerte era su amor? –Sakura

- Si y duro durante todos los años que duro su matrimonio aunque no fueron muchos –Eriol

- ¿Por qué? –Sakura

- Murió cuando nació su segundo hijo –Eriol

- Que tristeza –Sakura

- El mago se sintió tan mal y tan triste que tenía ganas también él de morir –Eriol

- ¡Pobre! –Sakura

- Bueno como te decía… se casaron al otro día que se conocieron y les gustaba muchísimo jugar y como los dos sabían de magia, pues mientras jugaban practicaban magia y poco a poco fueron incrementando sus poderes –Eriol

- Que romántico ojala me pase lo mismo con Syaoran –Sakura

- Mmm un año más tarde nació su primer hijo, Sakura tuvo complicaciones pero se recuperó pero les dijeron que no podían tener otro hijo porque Sakura corría el riesgo de morir –Eriol

- Que tristeza –Sakura

- durante algunos años solo se dedicaron a criar a su hijo pero el mago veía que su esposa quería tener más hijos, para que no se sintiera triste el mago empezó a crear seres mágicos –Eriol

- Las cartas ¿Era el mago Clow? –Sakura

- Si Sakura… era el mago Clow… mi antepasado –Eriol

- ¿Y por qué me platicas todo esto? –Sakura

- Porque tú eres la reencarnación de ella Sakura –Eriol

- ¿Yoooo? No… No puede ser –Sakura

- Si Sakura… tu eres la reencarnación de la esposa de Clow… teníamos un jardín muy grande donde jugábamos mucho y cultivábamos flores raras –Eriol señalando el jardín

- Pero este es el jardín de mis sueños –Sakura

- Me alegra que lo recuerdes –Eriol

- Y estas flores son –Sakura

- Las nombraste Yue y Kerberos ya habíamos creado todas las cartas y como no podíamos tener más hijos estábamos pensando en crear a los guardianes para que hicieran compañía a nuestro hijo junto con las cartas y llenara el vacío que tu sentías por no poder tener más hijos –Eriol

- Pero yo ya estaba esperando a nuestro segundo hijo –Sakura

- Efectivamente… yo ya lo sabía… es algo que aunque lo querías ocultar no podías… te sentías tan feliz y a la vez tan triste pero que podía hacer yo… los dos tenían derecho de vivir, así que acepte esa decisión -Eriol

- Pero morí cuando nació –Sakura

- Si y yo me quería morir también… pero por nuestros hijos no me desanime, tu diste tu vida por ellos, ahora yo tenía que sacarlos adelante –Eriol

- ¿Y vivió? –Sakura refiriéndose a su segundo hijo

- Es el tatarabuelo de Syaoran, como puedes ver fue feliz y tuvo también hijos –Eriol

- ¿Y porque me platicas esto? –Sakura

- Porque eres el amor de mi vida Sakura… por eso te deje las cartas, por eso fue que te enamoraste de Yuki, porque al quererlo a él, me querías a mí y al momento en que yo regresaría tú te acordarías de mi –Eriol

- Eriol –Sakura

- Pero eso no sucedió… nunca pensé que alguien fuera a reclamar las cartas y entraría en tu vida como lo hizo Syaoran… el amor que sentías por Yuki era grande… pero el amor que sentías por Syaoran –Eriol

- Entonces comprendes que lo nuestro no puede volver a ser –Sakura

- Estaba resignado a eso… pero no puedo… no puedo perderte con tanta facilidad… Sakura eres el amor de mis vidas… la razón de mi existencia en esta vida –Eriol

En ese momento la abrazo con tanta fuerza y la beso tan apasionadamente que Sakura recordó… recordó toda su vida pasada… recordó que efectivamente lo ama con todo su corazón ¿Y ahora?

Despertó sobresaltada de su sueño y vio que Syaoran estaba sosteniéndola en sus brazos

- Syaoran ¿Qué paso? –Sakura

- Sakura… estás bien amor… te sientes bien –Syaoran

- Algo mareada… pero bien ¿qué paso? –Sakura

- Eriol te entrego una maceta con dos flores extrañas… tu solo dijiste Yue y Kerberos y te desmayaste –Syaoran

- ¿Y Eriol? ¿Dónde está? –Sakura

- Dijo que iba a estar en los jardines ¿lo quieres ver? -Syaoran viéndola sospechosamente

- Si… necesito hablar con los dos en privado –Sakura

Ya los tres en la biblioteca, Syaoran solo veía muy raro a Eriol ¿qué había pasado?

- Los he llamado a los dos porque acabo de descubrir algo –Sakura

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu desmayo? –Syaoran

- Si –Sakura

- De que se trata –Syaoran muy serio

- Que así como yo soy la reencarnación de Li Clow tú antepasado… Sakura es la reencarnación de Li Sakura… tu antepasada o sea tu tatarabuela –dijo Eriol

- ¿QQQQQUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? –Syaoran

- Como lo escuchaste –Sakura

- Entonces tú y yo no podemos –Syaoran

- En realidad si… en nuestras vidas actuales ningunos de los tres somos familiares pero –Eriol

- El Amor manda –Sakura

Aquí se divide la historia.

- Señorita Sakura Kinomoto acepta usted por esposo al Señor Syaoran Li

- Si acepto -Sakura con una gran sonrisa

-Puede besar a su esposa –Juez después de las firmas

- Que bueno que me escogiste a mi -Syaoran con una gran sonrisa

- Me quede pensando en el amor que sentía por lo dos es diferente, pero te prefiero mil veces más a ti esta es otra vida y soy muy feliz a tu lado -Sakura

Primer Final o

- Señorita Sakura Kinomoto acepta por esposo al Señor Eriol Jiraguisawa

- Si acepto -Sakura con una gran sonrisa

- Puede besar a su esposa –Juez después de las firmas

- Pensé que no te iba a recuperar –Eriol

- Y casi me pierdes… pero ese beso que me diste me recordó todo el amor que nos tenemos no lo iba a perder de nuevo –Sakura

Segundo final

Y vivieron felices para siempre

Espero me dejen su opinión de cuál de los dos finales prefieren con quienes ustedes se quedarían ya saben aquí abajo solo aprieten go aparece un recuadro donde me pueden dejar su opinión besos y feliz navidad y año 2008

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

20 de diciembre del 2007 esta historia la tenía guardada y hoy la termino y ahora la publico así ya son dos historias que termino, continúo con una persona muy especial y luego con otra idea "Hasta que la muerte los separe" pero esa la empiezo hasta que termine la de una persona muy especial porque luego me hago bolas con tantas ideas, y voy a tratar de escribir el nuevo capítulo de Ilusión

Revisada 21 de enero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	2. Chapter 2

Como corregí la historia borro está que bueno era repetir la misma historia

Besos a Dios y a todos

Dios que todo salga bien

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

21 enero del 2013


	3. Chapter 3

Mis historias, cuando tuve el problema de que robaron mi historia del "El Secreto de Esperanza" y "La Unión de Poderes", bueno alguien comento que era porque no la checaba, y la tenia olvidada, pero es una historia terminada, ¿Qué le puedo checar?, y así tengo la mayoría de mis historias, es más en una ocasión cambie un capitulo de una historia, y no se cambio de lugar la historia.

Entonces me quede pensando ¿qué puedo hacer para pasarlas más al frente?, pues agregar algo más.

Bueno agrego esto porque como ya saben la mayoría de mis historias ya están terminadas, pero para que estén la mayoría juntas.

Pongo una lista con todos los nombres de mis historias.

Además les quería pedir un favor, pidan a Dios

"Dios que todo salga bien"

No tienen que decirlo en voz alta solo con pensarlo, si quieren pueden tocarse la punta de los dedos de las dos manos, meñique con meñique, índice con índice, pulgar con pulgar, etc.

Todos los dedos, se forma un hueco en el centro, ahí pueden imaginar lo que quieren que salga bien,

Una tarea, ayudar a alguien enfermo, imaginar a esa persona dentro de ese hueco, una casa, un auto, un viaje, etc., etc., es más a la misma tierra dentro de ese hueco, todo lo que quieran que salga bien, solo piensen en lo que quieren que Dios les ayude y métanlo en ese hueco, es más al universo, solo piensen en una cajita transparentes con estrellas, y ya pueden pedir por el universo completo.

Solo con pensar

"Dios que todo salga bien"

A la hora que quieran y en donde estén, de camino a algún lugar, viendo la tele, comiendo, bañándose, es más estando en el baño, en donde sea, solo piensen

"Dios que todo salga bien"

Y aquí está la lista de todas mis historias para ponerlas juntas. O sea que voy a poner esta hoja al final de cada una de estas historias.

1. No puedo creer que existe el amor verdadero » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ya son mayores, en sus vidas personales no les ha ido muy bien ¿encontraran el amor?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 7 - Words: 11,224 - Reviews: 14 - Updated: 8-27-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

2. El Juicio final más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos » _reviews_

aviso de cambio de pagina

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1,224 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 8-2-12 - Published: 11-14-11

3. Ilusión 3 » _reviews_

En esta historia se descubre porque Sakura y Syaoran decidieron renacer en la tierra. hay que leer Ilusión e Ilusión 2 para entender esta historia

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Adventure - Chapters: 3 - Words: 6,483 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: 5-21-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

4. Ilusión 2 » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran ya estan de vuelta en la tierra, pero tienen que seguir practicando, ahora los dos ya tienen novios pero ¿Como que somos esposos?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 33,828 - Reviews: 36 - Updated: 12-23-11 - Published: 6-25-10 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

5. El Paraíso ante todo » _reviews_

Syaoran es un gran empresarío toda su vida ha hecho lo que su madre a dicho hasta que se entero de lo que su madre ha hecho para controlarlo

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama - Chapters: 2 - Words: 17,531 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 5-16-11 - Published: 1-28-11 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

6. ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe? » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran lleban varios años felizmente casados, pero que pasa cuando de repente Sakura se topa con el hombre que fue el amor de su vida pero en su anterior vida

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 14 - Words: 32,363 - Reviews: 25 - Updated: 6-13-10 - Published: 1-22-10 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

7. ILUSIÓN » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ganan un viaje de estudios, aunque no saben bien a donde... esta historia es original mia nada que ver con la historia de Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Fantasy - Chapters: 24 - Words: 100,475 - Reviews: 117 - Updated: 5-7-10 - Published: 6-10-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

8. ¿Se qieren casar con migo? » _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor pero aun no se a casado por que nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Suspense - Chapters: 4 - Words: 6,913 - Reviews: 16 - Updated: 4-23-10 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

9. ¿Existe el Amor Verdadero? » _reviews_

Sakura tiene que vivir con Yue por 5 años en unión libre para casarse con él, en un principio penso que él era el amor de su vida, ¿pero ahora?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 22 - Words: 54,245 - Reviews: 65 - Updated: 11-10-09 - Published: 3-11-09 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

10. UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL » _reviews_

Syaoran es el principal heredero de la dinastia Li pero tiene un defecto, no es alto y las chicas solo se acercan a él cuando saben que es millonaio ¿como le gustaria conocer a alguien diferente?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 19 - Words: 60,444 - Reviews: 201 - Updated: 3-11-09 - Published: 3-9-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

11. ACEPTAS A: » _reviews_

un solo capitulo, Sakura se compromete con Syaoran cuando descubre algo muy importante... ¿que hara?- RENOVE LA HISTORIA ESTA COMO CAPITULO 2

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 10,929 - Reviews: 18 - Updated: 1-30-09 - Published: 12-20-07 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

12. LA PRUEBA » _reviews_

Falta un mes para la boda de Sakura y Syaoran, cuando Syaoran se entera que... renove la historia, pero no la quito esta como capitulo 2 dejen comentarios

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 11,219 - Reviews: 10 - Updated: 1-29-09 - Published: 4-19-05 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

13. Secreto de Esperanza y Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

esta historia la escribi hace tiempo, pero últimamente las personas que me escriben me han dicho que no la conocen, por eso la pongo de nuevo, es de como me gustaría que siguiera la historia, fantasmas y nuevos poderes Y SU CONTINUACIÓN

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 35 - Words: 247,816 - Reviews: 40 - Updated: 3-10-08 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

14. Que Alegria que eres Tú » _reviews_

Syaoran el principe heredero de la corona se tiene que casar con su prometida una princesa Austriaca, ¿aunque esta enamorada de otra joven que va a pasar?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 13 - Words: 36,173 - Reviews: 85 - Updated: 12-16-07 - Published: 5-17-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

15. ME ROBARON MIS HISTORIAS EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y » _reviews_

ME SINTO MUY MAL, ME ROBARON EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y LA UNION DE PODERES NO SE BALE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 414 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 4-28-07 - Published: 4-23-07 - Complete

16. Que Hubiera Pasado Si Syaoran se hubiera ido » _reviews_

Syaoran ya tiene 28 y nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero Sakura...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 15,204 - Reviews: 12 - Updated: 10-7-06 - Published: 9-9-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

17. ¡QUE SORPRESA! _reviews_

SAKURA ES ESTUDIANTE DE UNIVERSIDAD, YA ESTA POR TITULARSE Y AL ESTAR HACIENDO SU TESIS DESCUBRE ALGO MUY INTERESANTE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,929 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 12-7-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

18. TE RECUPERARE EN TRES DIAS » _reviews_

SAKURA A ESPERADO POR 9 AÑOS A SYAORAN PERO AL NO SABER NADA DE ÉL DECIDE QUE LA VIDA DEBE CONTINUAR ¿QUE HARA SYAORAN PARA RECUPERARLA?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 19,675 - Reviews: 21 - Published: 12-5-04 - Complete

19. QUE DIJERON SYAORAN Y SAKURA AL DARSE EL OSO _reviews_

NO LO PUEDO CREER, HAY UN FINAL COMPLEMENTARIO AL DE LA SERIE,YO UNA SEGUIDORA DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA LO TENIA Y SIN SABERLO, ESTA PRECIOSO, SI USTEDES SON REALES ADMIRADORES DE SAKURA ESTO LES INTERESA

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,268 - Reviews: 6 - Published: 12-5-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

20. El Collar _reviews_

este es un final que me gustaría

Inuyasha - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,872 - Reviews: 13 - Published: 9-23-04 - Inuyasha & Ayame - Complete

21. La Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

Es la continuación de EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA capitulo final

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 115,097 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 8-27-04 - Published: 9-20-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

22. El Verdadero Amor _reviews_

Sakura piensa que su vida esta bien, pero la vida le tiene sorpresas

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 12,992 - Reviews: 3 - Published: 5-22-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

23. El Amor de Yue _reviews_

Es del amor tan especial que siente Yue yukito por Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,956 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Yue & Sakura K. - Complete

24. Un Amor Diferente _reviews_

es una historia de una pareja que no he visto nadie a escrito

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,547 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Tomoyo D. & Yukito T. - Complete

25. El Futuro Que Siempre Soñamos _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor ya se tiene que casar... pero lo tiene que hacer con su prometida, la cual escogio su mamá desde que era chico... que va a hacer...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,016 - Reviews: 9 - Published: 1-13-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

26. Todo Tiene una Razón de Ser _reviews_

no es una historia SS es SE, para aquellos que no les gusta otras parejas no la lean

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 8,024 - Reviews: 10 - Published: 1-4-04 - Sakura K. & Eriol H. - Complete

27. ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? _reviews_

¿Que hubiera pasado si la maestra Mitsuki no hubiera ayudado a Sakura con su cascabel durante el juicio final?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,502 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 3-1-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

28. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 2 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES DE UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVAR LA CARTA ESPERANZA Y DE FANTASMAS, ES LA CONTINUACION primero lean la parte 1

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 10 - Words: 98,601 - Reviews: 8 - Published: 1-25-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

29. GRACIAS A TI SYAORAN POR AMELIA SALAZAR _reviews_

Sakura piensa que encontro el amor pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 10,418 - Reviews: 4 - Published: 1-25-03 - Complete

30. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 1 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA PELICULA 2, FANTASMAS Y UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVARLA, DIVIDO LA HISTORIA EN DOS PARTES

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 11 - Words: 77,204 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 1-23-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

Como pueden ver saque esta lista de fanfiction, y bueno mis primeras historias que escribí son las de hasta abajo.

Ojala se animen a leerlas besos a Todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

viernes, 14 de septiembre de 2012 2:10 de la tarde


End file.
